


Can't Help Falling in Love with You - Extra Drabbles

by eternallyunleashed



Series: Can't Help Falling in Love with You [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Additional Characters Mentioned, Alternate Universe, CEO Liam, Ex footballer Liam, I dont know how to do tags, Liam Payne and Niall Horan Friendship, Liam calls Zayn baby boy, Liam is 26 years old, Liam is a cocky fuck, Louis has not entered the story at this point, M/M, Niall is only mentioned, Slight Smut, Student Zayn, This is a work of fiction, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship, Zayn has anxiety, about to start uni, i cant give away more of the story it will all be revealed in the actual fic, i dont own zayn or liam or one direction, slight age gap, the fic title is inspired by elvis presleys song, this is set in NYC, title is inspired by ariana grande's 'into you', zayn and harry are 18 years old, zayn and harry are interns at liams company
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallyunleashed/pseuds/eternallyunleashed
Summary: Zayn has been unsure about a lot of things in his life. But there is one thing he is sure of at this moment: Liam. His burning desire for Liam and his ache to be in Liam's arms all the time. He doesn't know how everything happened so fast and led up to this point, but he knows that the electricity that runs through his body at the mere sight Liam makes him unable to breathe.A drabble based on my upcoming fic 'Can't Help Falling in Love with You.'





	1. I'm So Into You I Can Barely Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) This is my first time writing a fic and I've been super nervous about it but I took the plunge. For 6-7 months I have had the idea for a ziam fic in my head but I was never confident enough to put it down. After encouragement from a wonderful friend I finally decided to do it. The actual full fic (which will be chaptered) is called 'Can't Help Falling in Love with You' (inspired by Elvis Presley's song of course and my dream to hear Zayn cover it) and this is just a drabble I wrote based on something that happens later on in the fic. So the contents of this drabble will take many chapters into the full fic. But I wanted to put this out there to give people an idea of what my fic will be like and to see if people positively respond, if not.. I might now publish it lol. The actual fic will start from Zayn and Liam first meeting and how things progress from there with Zayn and Harry taking an internship at Liam's company the summer before they start school at NYU. Zayn is 18 years old and going into pre-med at NYU, and Liam is 26 years old he is an ex-football player who left the NFL to take over his family's company as the CEO. This drabble is set at the point where ziam recently started dating/hooking up after much unresolved sexual tension. I'm not gonna give away anymore. Everything will unfold in the full fic. Hope you enjoy this :) (see end of work for more notes)

The music coming from the club could be heard outside albeit a little muffled. But the ground was thrumming. Zayn could practically feel the energy and desperation of the people inside thumping through his bloodstream. He stood outside taking a few deep breaths trying to calm his nerves. Zayn cursed his anxiety for not being able to get under control when he needed it to the most. He eyed the long line of people waiting outside in the sticky humid night desperate to spend even a few moments in ‘Red.’ Remembering why he was here Zayn took a deep breath and started towards the front of the line. Anticipation was racing through his body. His skin felt as if it had been doused in kerosene and someone had touched a match to it. He felt hot as fire and sick with nerves.

 

“Back of the line kid,” a loud voice breaks Zayn out of his hurricane of thoughts and he realizes his feet have carried him to the beginning of the line and stood him in front of a 6-foot-tall and heavily muscled guard. Zayn gulped and looked up at the man.

 

“Actually sir-” Zayn begins

 

“Hey! We’ve been waiting here for 2 hours! Get to the back of the line!”

 

Zayn turns and looks at the man at the beginning of the line who glares at him with unhidden annoyance and a sour looking girl stood beside him. Zayn notices most of the people within a reasonable distance in the line are looking at him and he feels his cheeks burn. He curses himself and wishes he had just come here earlier on with Harry and avoided all this.

 

“A-actually I h-have th-this,” Zayn shakily produces a matte black card from his pocket. The card that started it all. The bouncer suspiciously eyes the VVIP written on the front and after inspecting it for far too long he grunts and hands it back to Zayn. As he unties the velvet cord and let’s Zayn through, Zayn hears grumbles coming from the people in the line obviously frustrated with being unable to enter the club despite their “looks” or hefty pockets, and here was this kid trembling with nerves who flashed the rare and coveted VVIP card to ‘Red’ and got immediate access.

 

“How the fuck does he have one of those?”

 

“Damn if I know…”

 

The voices grew muffled as Zayn walked down the mirrored corridor towards the elevators that would take him up to the club. Getting into an elevator that just came down, Zayn hit the button for the only and top most floor. Zayn tried to calm his erratic breathing and the excited yet anxious bubbles forming in his stomach. When he reached the top he stepped out and started walking down another dimly lit mirrored hallway. There were very few people out here as everyone would rather be inside the club. Entry into ‘Red’ was rare and people didn’t waste a second being anywhere but the dance floor. Looking at his face in the mirrors lining the walls of the hallway he saw how flushed his cheeks were, no doubt from his nervousness. His hair was a mess from running his anxious fingers through it on the way here. Zayn fixed his hair to the best of his ability once again cursing himself for not coming with Harry earlier who would have known how to help calm him down. Zayn smoothed down his shirt and as he did he tugged down the neckline and caught sight of the familiar purple love bite below his collarbone. He sucked in a breath as he felt arousal pool in his stomach as the flood of memories hit him.

 

_“You drive me crazy baby boy,” he said as he sucked a bruise below Zayn’s collarbone. “I want to devour you, get drunk off of you, mark up every inch of your skin and just never let you out of my arms,” he looked up into Zayn’s eyes, his eyes dark with lust and heavily lidded. Zayn gasped and tightened his legs around his waist as he started sucking again on the already tender flesh below Zayn’s collarbone._

_“Liam…” Zayn whimpered as Liam started kissing his way down Zayn’s body in such a tender way as if he was worshipping it. He started placing kisses across Zayn’s hips whilst running his hands down the soft skin of Zayn’s thighs. When he ran his tongue across Zayn’s v-line Zayn shivered and gripped the bed sheets feeling the soft satin material between his fingers._

_“L-Liam” Zayn gasped out again._

_“Fuck baby boy, you saying my name like that will end me I swear to God” Liam groaned then pushed himself up and without giving Zayn a moment to know what was happening he pressed his mouth to Zayn’s still open one and licked his way inside while grabbing Zayn’s slim wrists and pinning them above his head. Zayn whimpered into the rough kiss and drew his legs up wrapping them around Liam’s waist. Liam groaned into the kiss and sucked Zayn’s tongue into his mouth._

_“Liam” Zayn whispered when Liam drew back to nibble on Zayn’s lower lip. “Liam I-“_

“Zayn!”

 

Zayn broke out of his trance and fumbled back grabbing uselessly at the wall to stop himself from falling over. He looked up and saw Harry striding towards him.

 

“Zaynie you’re here! I was beginning to think you weren’t gonna show up,” Harry grinned as he came to a stop in front of Zayn.

 

“Yeah I- of course I came Haz,” Zayn choked out.

 

“Then why are you just standing here? You know what never mind let’s go up.” Harry grabbed Zayn’s hand and started dragging him down the corridor which opened up into the club at the end.

 

“I was up in the DJ booth with Mateo! Liam introduced us and he let me have a go! I even played a few songs although I think the dude was appalled by my song choices. Did I mention Liam is here? He asked where you were by the way,” Harry smirked over his shoulder at Zayn.

 

“Of course I know he’s here Harry. He invited me,” Zayn grumbled. Although his voice got washed away because at that moment they stepped into the club and the music reached its deafening volume. Zayn could feel the bass thrum through his body as he glanced around the place at the hundreds of bodies moving together in a unified yet unique way along with the song. The place was mostly dark as always, but the flashing lights from above occasionally lit up the faces. Zayn gripped Harry’s hand tighter as he was pulled through the bodies. The structure of the place was like a globe with the curved walls of the room made of glass. The first floor being the main room and dance floor with private booths running along both sides and a bar lined from one end to the other at the back side. Stairs led up to the VIP section which only black cards reading VIP or VVIP could get into. Above that was a third floor which was a private lounge and bar only used by the owner himself, Liam.

 

“Will you be okay by yourself?” Harry shouted into Zayn’s ear.

 

Zayn’s bit his lip distracted and looked around and up at the railing of the VIP floor wondering where Liam was.

 

“What?” Zayn yelled.

 

“I’m gonna go back to the booth, try to find Liam he was looking for you!” Harry yelled again.

 

Zayn nodded uncertainly and glanced up again catching the sight of Niall, Ameera and Tom laughing as they stood near the railing of the VIP floor. His stomach did a somersault because if those guys were up there Liam most definitely was too.

 

“Catch you in a bit babe! I’ll dedicate a song to you while I’m up there okay?!” Harry smiled one last time at Zayn then walked away toward the direction of the DJ booth.

 

Zayn looked after him confused not having heard what Harry had said, then started moving forward towards the bar. Before he found Liam he needed some liquid courage. Despite everything that had happened recently Zayn found himself still nervous at the thought of Liam. It was like he was once again the awkward fumbling boy who was reduced to a quivering mess around Liam and did stupid things like dropping the cake onto him that one time. It was all out of sheer nervousness by being around the only man who had ever made him feel so out of his mind. Right when Zayn was about to reach the bar he felt his phone vibrate in his jeans’ pocket. He pulled it out and saw the name, the name that was the cause of his mess of a mind tonight (and most nights). Zayn unlocked his phone to read the text and saw the simple two words ‘look up.’ Zayn’s neck practically snapped as he looked up. Above him on the second floor, leaning on his arms that rested on the railing surrounding the VIP floor, was Liam grinning down at Zayn. Zayn’s heart jumped into this throat cutting off his oxygen and making him feel he like he was suffocating.

 

“Wait there,” Liam mouthed at Zayn as he signalled that he was going to come down.

 

Zayn sucked in a deep breath. He felt like there were waves crashing inside his body. There was a rush of unease but also a buzz of excitement running through his body. He’d never felt this many emotions colliding into each other. Zayn turned around to watch Liam who had circled the second floor and was now descending the stairs and coming towards him. Zayn felt as if time had slowed down as he watched Liam walking through the bodies and it felt strangely like a path was being cleared between them as Liam got closer to Zayn wearing a grin on his face.

At that point Zayn heard the opening beat to Ariana Grande’s ‘Into You’ and his head snapped back to the DJ booth. Harry was smirking down at him and seemed to be yelling ‘this one’s for you’ from what Zayn could make out of the movement of his lips. He pointed at Zayn and blew him a kiss. Zayn had been so concentrated on Harry he hadn’t realized Liam had come to stand in front of him. Zayn felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and pull him into a hard chest and he let out a gasp. He looked up meeting Liam’s brown eyes which were dancing with amusement and something else.

 

“Hello,” Liam murmured.

 

“Hi,” Zayn choked out barely audible with the music being as intensely loud as it was. Zayn’s hands came to rest on Liam’s chest and he bit his lip as he felt his heart start to pound. A finger slid under his chin to tilt his head up and Zayn blinked up at Liam.

 

“You okay baby?” Liam asked as his thumb rubbed circles into Zayn’s chin.

 

Zayn gulped nervously and nodded. He never thought a pop lyric as simple as “I’m so into you I can barely breathe” playing in the club at this exact moment would be so relatable and telling of his current state because his want for Liam was so intense at this moment as he stood in his arms he felt like he couldn’t breathe, that he might pass out.

 

“Wanna dance?” Liam asked with that tell-tale smirk of his.

 

Zayn bit his lip and closed his eyes for a second then opened them and nodded at Liam giving him a full blown smile. Liam’s answering grin was so wide he grabbed Zayn’s hand and walked them backwards into the middle of the dancefloor as the chorus of the song was playing elevating the tempo of the bodies grinding on the dance floor. Liam came to a stop and turned around pulling Zayn into him once again. Before Zayn had a chance to react Liam spun him around and he was pulled back so Liam’s front lined up with his back. Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist and tucked his face into Zayn’s neck. Zayn bit his lip hard and closed his eyes as he felt Liam start to move their bodies to the beat. Liam’s hips were swivelling in tune with the beat and Zayn held back a groan as his heart thudded threatening to beat out of his chest. Liam was running his hand along Zayn’s body and rucking his shirt up in the process. As his fingers skated across the strip of exposed skin above Zayn’s jeans, Zayn’s whole body shivered. Suddenly Liam spun Zayn around and drew him into his body once more whilst leaning down and connecting their foreheads. Liam took a hold of Zayn’s arms and drew them up to wrap around his neck, as he brought his own hands down to grip Zayn’s hips. Zayn looked into Liam’s eyes and saw them darkening with desire. Liam gave him a small smirk as he mouthed along to “a little bit dangerous, but baby that’s how I want it. A little less conversation and a little more touch my body.” Zayn grinned despite the pounding of his heart in his ears. Leaning forward he tucked his face into Liam’s neck and feeling brave he placed a small kiss there. Liam’s grip on Zayn tightened and he suddenly drew back. Zayn went still feeling like he might have done something wrong but looking up into Liam’s eyes he saw they were completely dark with desire.

 

“Zayn,” Liam murmured as his eyes drank Zayn’s features in.

 

“Liam,” Zayn breathed his body trembling a little.

 

It felt like the first crack of thunder that strikes the sky before the long awaited rush of rain pours down. Liam’s lips crashed down onto his and Zayn gasped into his mouth while tightening his arms around Liam’s neck. Liam’s arms tightened around Zayn’s form and lifted him a few centimetres off the floor. Their mouths moulded together and Zayn felt like all the anxiousness he had been feeling all night washed away completely and was replaced by one thing: Liam. His desire for Liam. It burned through his body lighting every nerve on fire till all he felt in every inch of his skin was his want for Liam.

 

Liam’s tongue was running along Zayn’s bottom lip asking for entrance and Zayn opened his mouth a little and felt Liam’s tongue tangle with his own. Zayn let out a small whimper as he felt Liam lick into his mouth, deepening the kiss.  Liam then pulled back and gazed at Zayn who was breathing raggedly and staring up at Liam with red lips and wide eyes. Liam ran his thumb along Zayn’s swollen bottom lip as he gazed at him with pure and naked lust.

 

“Come with me baby,” Liam whispered into Zayn’s ear then placed a kiss beneath his ear.

 

Zayn nodded at Liam who grabbed a firm hold of Zayn’s hand then started to lead him away from the dance floor. Zayn’s mind was whirling with anticipation about what might happen next. But he knew he trusted Liam. Memories of their first time rushed back into his mind again.

 

_“Do you trust me baby?” Liam had asked him breathlessly as he wrapped a hand around Zayn’s leg from where he was kneeling a little way down the bed._

_Zayn nodded. There was no doubt about it. Everything that had happened in this past week that had finally brought him here, in Liam’s bed laid out naked in front of him, there was one thing he was sure about. He trusted Liam._

_“Good,” Liam had said as he dragged Zayn down the bed and lowered his mouth onto his._

 

Zayn followed Liam up the stairs onto the VIP floor where the security guard nodded at Liam and let them through. Zayn looked around wondering where Liam wanted to go when he felt a tug on his hand and looked towards Liam who inclined his head towards another set of stairs in the corner which no doubt led up to the private lounge. Liam led them towards the stairs and nodded at another security guard who stood near the set of stairs to prevent people from going that way. As they walked up the stairs the music slowly faded away. They reached the topmost floor and Liam punched in a code into the heavy metal doors of the lounge. The door swung open and Liam walked in letting go of Zayn’s hand. Once inside Liam reached behind Zayn and firmly shut the door. Keeping his eyes locked on Zayn Liam took a few steps back and started to unbutton his shirt. Zayn gulped and leaned back against the door. Arousal coursed through his body as he watched Liam’s deft hands slowly unbutton his shirt uncovering his chiselled abs while keeping his dark eyes on Zayn. Zayn could feel the vibration of the music through the door and could hear the muffled last lines of ‘Into You.’ It made Zayn realize how fast everything progressed up to now that the song was not yet over.

 

“Zayn.” The one word made Zayn snap out of his trance and look up into Liam’s eyes. Liam crooked his finger beckoning Zayn forward. It was at that moment that every worry and doubt Zayn had been feeling all night vanished and he pushed away his resolve to take things slow. Zayn started towards Liam slowly then quickened his pace and before he himself knew it he had run into Liam’s arm and thrown his arms around his neck and wrapped his legs around Liam’s waist. Their mouths collided in a passionate kiss as Liam kept one arm around Zayn supporting him while his other hand curled into Zayn’s thick hair. Zayn let out a small moan as his hands travelled to the nape of Liam’s neck. Without breaking the kiss, Liam walked them over to the leather sofas running along the wall and fell down against one. With this new position Liam sat back against the sofa while Zayn sat on his lap his legs still wrapped around Liam. The only sound in the empty lounge was their slick mouths meeting over and over again and Zayn’s soft whimpers as Liam lowered one hand to grip his ass.

 

“God baby boy those sounds you make,” Liam groaned in between kisses.

 

Zayn drew back and looked into Liam’s eyes. Liam was staring at Zayn like he was the most precious creature on this planet. His eyes roved over Zayn’s face taking in his slick red lips, his hazel eyes dark with lust, his face flushed with desire, his raven locks which had been fluffed to perfection earlier now a dishevelled mess. Liam cupped Zayn’s face and placed a sweet lingering kiss on his lips.

 

“You’ll be my death,” Liam murmured.

 

Not knowing how to answer that Zayn flushed an even darker red and hid his face in Liam’s neck. He inhaled Liam’s cologne which was his personal intoxication. He felt strangely safe and protected tucked into Liam like this. Zayn closed his eyes as he felt Liam press kisses along his hairlines and down the side of his face. Liam slowly drew Zayn back and pressed light kisses to his forehead, his cheeks, his nose and his jawline.

 

“Still good baby?” Liam asked.

 

Zayn looked into Liam’s eyes and gave him a shy smile.

 

“Always good with you Liam. Always.” Zayn whispered and turned his head slightly to kiss Liam’s palm where his hand cupped Zayn’s face.

 

“I like the sound of that,” Liam grinned. Then wrapping his arms around Zayn he suddenly lifted him up and pressed him down into the couch got on top of him. Zayn giggled as Liam began raining kisses onto his face and neck.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Liam said in between the kisses. “I could look at you all day.”

 

“But that would be creepy,” Zayn whispered as he pushed the rest of Liam’s shirt off his shoulders from where it had been left unbuttoned earlier.

 

“But I am a creep for you baby,” Liam grinned down at Zayn.

 

Zayn bit his lip on a smile and lowered his eyes as felt his whole body heat up. He felt Liam’s fingers on the hem of his shirt and lifted himself a little so Liam could get it off. Zayn let out a sigh as he felt Liam start kissing down his chest. He could feel Liam’s fingers skating above his jeans where the top of his briefs were showing. As Liam nipped at the fading love bite below Zayn’s collarbones, his eyes shot open as he gasped.

 

“L-Liam,” Zayn said shakily.

 

“Admiring my handiwork baby,” Liam grinned devilishly at him.

 

“I had to tell my mom it was a bug bite. My dad could tell what it was and he just looked at me in this strange calculating way. I couldn’t look him in the eyes after that,” Zayn whispered.

 

Liam chuckled and placed a little kiss onto the love bite then raised himself so he was face to face with Zayn. He pushed a strand of hair off Zayn’s forehead then placed a kiss between his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry baby, I just can’t control myself around you. My brain stops functioning normally and my body starts acting on its own. When I have you in my arms I just want to kiss every inch of your body and leave my mark on you,” Liam leaned down to nibble on Zayn’s earlobe. “I want to love your body in such a way that you start to writhe underneath me. And that the only sounds escaping your mouth are those beautiful soft moans you make, or my name. I want to fuck you so intensely that you feel me inside of you for days. That the only mantra your mind and body know is me.”

 

Zayn was breathing heavily at this point. He knew he was starting to get hard. Liam was kissing and nipping his neck in a slow torturous way as he said these words. Zayn felt like he was about to die with this overwhelming feeling of arousal.

 

“And do you know baby? That whenever I look at you my mind rushes with this overwhelming need to just have you then and there. God the things I want to do to you….” Liam groaned as he lifted his face to kiss Zayn.

 

Zayn’s whole body felt like liquid and they hadn’t even done anything yet. Liam’s words alone were always capable of turning him into a mess. 

 

“Do it.” Zayn whispered.

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Take me. Take me in every which way you want Liam. I want you to,” Zayn whispered his voice shaking.

 

Liam pushed back to look at Zayn and after gazing into Zayn’s eyes to look for any hesitation Liam found none and smiled. He sat upright and pulled Zayn up with him. He pressed a few kisses to Zayn’s lips then leaned down to grab Zayn’s shirt.

 

“My place.” Liam said as he helped Zayn into his shirt.

 

“I’m gonna carry out my promise of fucking you up against my penthouse windows baby,” Liam said. He ran his fingers through Zayn’s hair smoothing it out then he pecked Zayn on the lips and got up to grab his own shirt.

 

Zayn felt his cheeks heat up at the promise but he smiled and got up.

 

As Liam was buttoning his shirt up Zayn went over to him and placed a tentative hand over Liam’s and helped him button the last few. Then he stood onto his tiptoes and kissed Liam softly before leaning towards his ear and whispering,

 

“Then you better do as you said and fuck me so hard that I feel it for days. And mark me up Liam. Mark me up real good.”

 

Liam groaned and grabbed onto Zayn’s hips in a tight grip.

 

“Fuck baby. What did I say? You will be my death Zayn Malik.”

 

Liam grabbed Zayn’s hand and with a speed Zayn had never before witnessed, Liam whisked them back to the main floor and texted his driver to meet them out front to take them back to Liam’s penthouse where he carried out every single one of his promises and more.


	2. When Liam Met Zayn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam never expected to run into a certain raven-haired, golden-eyed boy in this musty library. And seeing him now Liam can't seem to think straight - the boy is that heartbreakingly beautiful. And what Liam never expected was the boy to completely take over his mind even after he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I reached 500 kudos which blew me away and I've just been so so overwhelmed and just emotional like, wow. Thank you all for showing my little fic so much love. I never thought it would get this many kudos or comments and nice messages. It's mind-blowing. I love and appreciate all of you. And as a thank you I'm posting this extra little drabble of Liam's POV of meeting Zayn in the library and instead of covering the entire library scene I covered most of it but added additional scenes before and after it, just Liam centric which show his thought processes before and after meeting Zayn and how the boy took over his mind. This was the option that won when I asked you guys on tumblr to choose between a few options and I hope you like it :)
> 
> P.S. (there is slight Liam and OFC and OMC in this drabble so if you don't like that you should avoid it)

 

 

“Are you trying to tell me you were late this morning because you were occupied with Alycia again?” Ameera looked at Liam like an exasperated mother.

 

They were in the car on their way to the high school Liam had chosen to introduce his scholarship and internship program to. Liam had been fifteen minutes late this morning and Ameera had already started lecturing him (it was mostly because she just disliked Alycia so much). Liam smirked and leaned over to pinch her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

 

“Accurate. Not just occupied but I had the restaurant bought out just for us and we didn’t even make it to dessert we just did it right there on the table. I did compensate them for all their broken dishes and furniture,” Liam chuckled and felt a smack on his shoulder. He looked up from his phone and gave Ameera an annoyed look.

 

“Your savage sex life does _not_ amuse me Li,” Ameera said rolling her eyes.

 

“I wouldn’t say savage exactly,” Liam laughed and Ameera smacked him again. “Meemz I _will_ fire you for all this harassment.”

 

“You can’t fire me baby you need me in your life. I do more work than required with little recognition,” Ameera scoffed and picked up her iPad again.

 

Liam rolled down a window and lit his cigarette while raising his eyebrow at Ameera. “Oh really? I think your exceedingly high pay, exceptional benefits and extended paid vacations beg to differ. And if you think it’s nothing I may as well reconsider your request for a two-week paid vacation to Bora Bora next month-”

 

Ameera smiled sweetly at Liam. “I was just kidding Li you know I love you.” She smacked a kiss to his cheek and Liam locked her in a grip to drop kisses to her hair which made her laugh.

 

“Okay tell me the rundown for today,” Liam said letting her go.

 

“We’ll be there in five minutes,” Ameera said checking her watch. “But when we get there I’ve arranged for you to enter through a discreet entrance at the back and hide out in the library which I have asked to be vacated. The students are really excited to see you so we’re not gonna let you meet them till the assembly or they’ll swarm you. Then I’ll come get you in time and you deliver your speech and pick the names.”

 

“Got it,” Liam said while shooting off a text to Niall who wanted to make plans to meet up for drinks tonight so they could begin planning Josh’s bachelor party.

 

“Don’t pick up any drooling fans Liam,” Ameera warned.

 

“Drooling fans? Who do you think I am?” Liam laughed. “They’re kids. Not even legal.”

 

“Most of the seniors are 18 and I’m just warning you.” Ameera shrugged.

 

“Trust me babe, there’s not a single soul in there I could ever be interested in,” Liam said returning to his phone.

 

**

 

“This is the entrance to the library and I assure you it has been completely cleared out.”

 

Liam smiled at the principal of the high school – Ms. Jones he remembered – as she led him and Ameera up to the entrance of the library. They had entered from the back and now stood near a side entrance to the library. The corridor seemed empty for now but Liam had a feeling it would fill up soon.

 

“Thank you. I really appreciate it,” Liam said to her as they entered the library.

 

“Of course,” Ms. Jones replied a little dazed. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she smiled at Liam.

 

Liam was used to getting dazzled and flustered smiles from people and knew how to make them go from slightly flustered to melting on the floor. So he grinned at her one last time which made her flush a little then she smiled back and turned to leave. Ameera was standing by the entrance and she rolled her eyes at Liam and he grinned at her cheekily as she followed the principal out. Liam was about to fall onto the sofa when his phone rang. He pulled it out and noticed it was Alycia. He had just seen her last night so he had no idea what she could be calling about. On top of that he was in some library, but seeing as it was vacated he could probably answer it. Liam lifted the phone to his ear to answer it.

 

“Babe I’ll call you back I’m a little busy-”

 

“Liiii…” Alycia let out in a sultry drawl over the phone. “Wanna continue last night’s fun at my place? I’m still a little drunk from last night and a little horny too.”

 

“You’re what?” Liam chuckled at her. “It’s 11:30 am Alycia.”

 

She still sounded a little drunk and definitely turned on. Liam kind of wanted to go over to her place and run his tongue all over her body and take it down to her sweet spot like he had last night when he had pushed up her wine-red dress and eaten her out on the restaurant’s table as she screamed and broke all the dishes by pushing them down in her hazy state. And if any dishes had been saved they'd been destroyed too when he fucked her after that. Liam pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he slowly started to stroll around the library.

 

“Mmmm,” Alycia moaned softly and Liam was pretty sure she was touching herself in that lazy way she did whenever she was too turned on. “Want you Li. You have no idea how wet I am…”

 

“Mmm aren’t you always?” Liam asked feeling his cock stir in his pants. “What are you wearing?”

 

“That black sheer lace nightgown and matching panties you loved so much last time we were together,” Alycia said sighing softly. They had such a casual on and off relationship which mostly consisted off a series of hot hook-ups and then not seeing each other for weeks or months as they got busy, and then continuing again. The last time they had been together had been when they were both co-incidentally in Paris for separate reasons and had met up and destroyed a hotel room with their drunken sex.

 

“Is it that same one you wore when we were in Paris?” Liam asked her as he got closer to a row of bookshelves.

 

“Yes. And I need you to come see me Liam. Today. My fingers aren’t enough. Nothing like yours,” she said in a lazy drawl.

 

Liam grinned as he imagined her writhing on her bed trying to finger herself just right. “Can you hold off till tonight? I can probably some see you then. I’m in a high school library right now baby.”

 

“High school library? That’s kinda hot. I bet you were the star quarterback in high school. All the more reason we should keep this going. It’s a turn on,” Alycia said breathlessly.

 

“That turns you on? You’ve got some crazy fetishes baby,” Liam laughed and turned a corner around the bookshelf into the last aisle. Liam couldn’t hear what Alycia said next because his eyes fell on a small figure sitting on the floor, leaning against the bookshelf. It was a boy with a head of inky black hair buried in a book. Liam couldn’t see the boy’s full face but he could see the glasses covered eyes which were wide in surprise and something else. They seemed to be taking in Liam slowly from head to toe. Liam noticed the boy’s fingers clench tightly around the edges of the frayed book he was holding - The Great Gatsby - and Liam couldn’t help but grin. Maybe the boy was a fan and had recognized Liam but he seemed pretty harmless.

 

“I’ll call you later baby. And don’t change out of that. I wanna see you in that tonight when I come over to your place.” Liam didn’t bother listening to Alycia’s response as he was more intrigued by this spooked looking boy who was looking at him with wide eyes.

 

“Hello,” Liam said with a grin as he leaned against the bookshelf and took a long drag of his cigarette.

 

“Hi,” a soft and shaky voice drifted out from behind the book.

 

“Do you hide back here routinely to listen in on stranger’s conversations? Because I must say your hiding spot could be a little more inconspicuous,” Liam grinned down at the boy who tensed. The boy’s fingers were trembling and his eyes blinked rapidly behind his black framed glasses and Liam found him kind of adorable.

 

“I – I,” The boy stammered out shakily. “I’m really sorry sir I didn’t mean to. I usually sit here when I want to get some silence for a bit. I didn’t intend on listening to your conversation.” It was then that the boy set down the book that had been covering up half of his face. He shifted a little and the sunlight streaming in from the window hit his face and Liam sucked in a breath.

 

It wasn’t just that the boy was beautiful. No, he was a heart-breaking, mesmerizing kind of beauty. The kind that literally takes your breath away at first sight. His face must have been carved with all the delicate care in the world by whichever God existed. He was so exquisite and looked like living breathing art. The full pink lips which the boy was biting raw, the sharp jawline and cheekbones cut from glass. The silky raven locks pushed up into a quiff which Liam wanted to push his hands into as he pressed the boy against the bookshelf and kissed him into a panting mess. And finally, but most importantly: his eyes. Although they were hidden behind his glasses, with the sunlight hitting him just right the boy’s eyes looked like melted gold. They were like honey but more richer, with swirls of amber and green.  They were shaped so delicately and widely that they reminded Liam of bambi the deer’s eyes. And those thick gorgeous lashes sweeping against the boy’s glasses and cheekbones were so beautiful that Liam felt speechless. And his eyes were actually fucking sparkling. Liam wanted to laugh at the surrealness of this all because- 

 

_“How can you say you’ve never been in love? You’ve dated so many people since college started, 5 in the past year alone, and you say you’ve never been in love? What a load of shit Li.”_

_Liam turned his head slowly and grinned at Niall. They were sitting on the roof of their frat house after the party of the night had died down and they were winding down (in their opinion) by smoking a joint and sipping lukewarm beer._

_“I haven’t. And I doubt I’ll ever feel that much emotion for one person. I can’t stay interested in one partner for long enough and you expect me to fall in love? Nah,” Liam took a long drag and closed his eyes._

_“You say that now but what if in a few years some girl or boy literally steals you heart away without you ever noticing? They might have a nice smile, a good sense of humour, wit, or maybe they’ll have pretty blue eyes-“_

_“Fuck blue eyes. If on some rare occasion, I did fall that hard for someone that it could be considered love, it would be because they had golden eyes,” Liam laughed out and passed the joint to Niall._

_“Golden eyes? Well keep dreaming man. Those don’t exist,” Niall chuckled._

_“Exactly. And that’s why I won’t fall that hard and deep ‘cus my golden eyed boy or girl literally does not and cannot exist,” Liam threw himself back and closed his eyes as he heard Niall groan out ‘idiot’ from beside him._

Liam had to regain his thoughts and look down at the boy who looked scared and embarrassed to be caught and kept blinking and flushing furiously at Liam. Liam wondered what else he could do to make the boy flush. Possibly spreading him out on his bed and-

 

“What’s your name?” Liam asked before his thoughts ran too wild.

 

“Z- Zayn,” The boy whispered looking down at his twitching hands and back up at Liam.

 

Of course. A boy this unrealistically beautiful had to have a name just as beautiful.

 

“That’s a really beautiful name. It suits you,” Liam hummed flashing the boy a smile. The boy flushed again and Liam decided it was his most favourite image in this world. He could probably only make it through a few minutes of flirting though before the boy would most likely pass out.

 

“What’s your name?” Zayn’s soft and musical voice asked.

 

Liam paused confused and stared at the boy. Did he not know who Liam was? Wasn’t that why he had seemed to be so embarrassed to be caught? Liam felt thrown off for a second but he saw such open and genuine curiousness on the boy’s face that he knew he couldn’t be faking it.

 

“You don’t – you’re a student here right?” Liam asked curiously.

 

“Yes,” Zayn answered slowly and confused.

 

“But you don’t know. Refreshing I must say,” Liam murmured while dragging his eyes over Zayn’s lithe body. The boy was clad in a red Henley and black skinny jeans and they hugged his body so perfectly that Liam’s mouth watered. He knew in that moment that the fire burning under his skin by looking at this boy wouldn’t go away so easily. At least not until he had the boy underneath him, whimpering and whining and begging for more-

 

“I don’t wanna ruin your mood but you um, you’re not allowed to smoke in here.” Liam heard the boy stutter out those words and looked up to the ‘No Smoking’ sign he was pointing at. Liam smirked and took another long drag.

 

“You’re really fucking cute,” Liam murmured with a grin and strode past the boy towards the window. He popped it open and continued to blow the smoke outwards.

 

“I’m James since you were asking.” Liam decided to lie in that moment because teasing the boy was fun especially because he blushed so prettily. The boy smiled a gentle and spellbinding smile and ran his fingers nervously along the frames of his glasses. Liam smirked a little and continued to stare at him shamelessly because the reactions he got were so worth it.

 

**

 

He couldn’t stop thinking about Zayn. Liam was on his way to becoming pleasantly drunk while sitting in his reserved booth in the VIP section of ‘Red.’ He had a gorgeous woman named - Maria? Marianna? – draped across his side and mouthing at his neck and he couldn’t stop thinking of a certain raven-haired, pink cheeked, stuttering boy. _Fucking bambi eyes._

Liam sighed and tossed back his drink and motioned to a waitress with a flick of his fingers to grab him another. Across the table, Tom was raising his eyebrows and giving him a look.

 

“Okay bro? You look distracted,” Tom noted.

 

“I’m fine,” Liam reassured. Was he really though? Since leaving Zayn in the Café he hadn’t stopped thinking about him. The sheer desire for another person that caused his entire body to thrum with want, had never been this strong before. This fierce need to feel the skin of this person underneath his fingertips was something he had never wanted this severely with anyone else. He had met up with Alycia like he had promised her before he came here but even that had felt abysmal. It still left him buzzing with the desire for Zayn. Zayn and his beautiful golden eyes and pink lips and-

 

“Wanna get out of here?” Maria whispered into his ear.

 

“Nah babe. Not tonight,” Liam knocked his knuckle gently under her chin. “I’ll ask Patrick to get you home though.”

 

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek softly. “Call me if you change your mind.” Liam grinned at her as she scooted out of the bar and walked away.

 

“OK what is up with you Li?” Tom asked again.

 

“Nothing Tom. Why do you keep insisting something is wrong with me?” Liam raised an eyebrow at Tom who rolled his eyes at Liam.

 

“Well for one you would never have turned down someone as gorgeous as Maria and second-”

 

Liam tuned Tom out and raised his refilled glass to his lips and took a sip. He turned his gaze to his left side where the railing curving the second floor was. Liam looked down with an uninterested glance at the people dancing on the first floor. The dance floor was packed which was a usual occurrence. He could barely make out any of the faces but as his eyes dragged over the crowd lazily, he caught something near the bar that interested him. A guy standing by the bar, sipping slowly at a drink, was looking directly at Liam. He had a friend beside him who seemed much too interested in sucking the face off some girl. Liam raised an eyebrow and smirked at the boy who flushed a little realizing he had been caught but then quickly returned Liam’s gaze. Through the flashing lights Liam could tell that he had dark-brown hair – not raven black but whatever- and a quirked smile which was pretty cute. Liam raised his hand and beckoned the guy with a crook of his finger. The boy practically stumbled in his haste as he deposited his drink down on the bar and whispered something to his friend who waved him off. The boy quickly rounded the steps to climb up to the VIP floor. Liam watched his eagerness with a grin and signalled the bouncer at the top of the steps to let the boy through.

 

“I was beginning to think you’d never notice me,” the boy said with a teasing grin as he approached Liam’s table.

 

“Well with a smile that bright how could I not notice you?” Liam smirked and let his eyes take in the boy. He looked like a college student and this up-close Liam could see that he had green eyes. Not golden… but it would do.

 

“That’s my cue to leave,” Tom grinned and walked away from the booth holding his drink.

 

“What else did you notice?” The boy asked coyly running his fingers along the tattoos on Liam’s forearm which was draped over the back of the booth.

 

Liam chuckled and hooked a finger in the boy’s belt loop to tug him forward. “I could tell you more explicitly some place where it’s not so loud.”

 

“Ok,” the boy breathed, nervous but excited. “I live in a dorm though so- ”

 

“That won’t do,” Liam laughed and tossed back his drink. “My place.”

 

The boy smiled and leaned forward to kiss Liam, a little too presumptuous. Liam caught his chin and made him stop. The boy looked embarrassed but Liam just raised his eyebrow with a smile.

 

“Hasty much? What’s your name?” Liam asked.

 

“Troy,” He answered as his grin returned. “And I know who you are obviously. But I’m not like... I’m not like some fame-whore. You’re just very sexy-” Troy rambled.

 

Liam sighed. “It’s alright Troy. Wanna leave?”

 

“Yes please,” he said licking his lips slowly as he backed out of the booth.

 

Liam let Troy walk out first and then followed behind him. If he looked at Troy’s pale skin and wished it was Zayn’s soft olive toned skin, he tried not to think of it. And if he looked into those green eyes and didn’t feel the same electricity that Zayn’s sparkling honey-gold eyes brought, he tried not to think about it. And if later when Troy eagerly sucked him off on his couch facing his floor to ceiling windows and he gripped his brown hair wishing it was raven-locks, he tried not to think about it. And when he groaned ‘Zayn’ as he came in Troy’s mouth, he realized he would never be able to stop thinking about Zayn and only the beautiful golden-eyed boy could quench this desire.

 

And as he tried to sleep but was reduced to having hazy dreams involving him being back in the library with Zayn and acting out all his desires as he pinned the boy to the bookshelves, he couldn’t help but groan out, _“Bambi eyes you’ll fucking kill me.”_

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that. I know I included in a little too explicit detail of Liam's sexual encounters with other people but realistically that's what he's like and especially how he was before he fell hard and fast for Zayn. And that was the first day he met him too. So I hope that was alright, showing Liam's perspective on meeting Zayn and how he was blown away and completely taken over by the boy. I had fun writing that. And it was a nice little switch up from the emotional stuff in chapter 11 I'm working on. 
> 
> THANK YOU AGAIN FOR BEING SUCH LOVELY HUMANS AND SHOWING THIS FIC SO MUCH LOVE. I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE CROSSED 500 KUDOS IT'S SURREAL. THANK YOU.


	3. Waffles and Silk Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little drabble in the chfilwy universe before ziam broke up. A fluffy domestic piece which I thought would be a nice change from the angst and it's mainly a thank you for the 1000 kudos. Thank you! I love you! <3

 

“When was the last time you went grocery shopping for yourself? Be honest.”

 

Zayn pushed a quarter into the shopping cart at the end of a long line of carts and pulled it out when it clicked. He looked at Liam with an eyebrow raised, waiting for an answer. Liam looked up from his phone and quirked a smile.

 

“A long time ago,” he answered.

 

“Rich people problems,” Zayn said with a snort.

 

Liam grabbed the ends of Zayn’s hoodie and tugged him close to nip his earlobe, making Zayn giggle. “I’m always busy and can’t really find the time to do massive grocery hauls. Mary is good at knowing what to get and I let her know if I have specific requests. Besides, grocery shopping is boring.”  
  
Liam wrapped a loose arm around Zayn’s waist and kissed his temple as they walked into the store with Zayn pushing the cart. “I’m gonna have to stop you there jaan. Grocery shopping is fun. I love it. I volunteer to go with my dad whenever he does the weekly shop.”

 

“Oh baby,” Liam laughed and pinched the edge of Zayn’s nose fondly, “we’re gonna have to revisit your definition of fun.”

 

“Rude,” Zayn pouted.

 

It was ten p.m. Zayn had been over at Liam’s place and they had been… occupied… all evening until they had realized they were starving and Liam didn’t have much food in his fridge since Mary had taken the week off and she would do the grocery shop two days later. After much convincing, Zayn had gotten Liam to agree to come to the grocery store instead of constantly spending on take out.

 

“Doritos,” Liam said and tossed a bag into the cart. “What were you telling me in the car?”

 

“Hmm?” Zayn looked up from a bag of hot Cheetos before tossing them into the cart. “Oh…” Zayn sighed. “Harry wants me to go to this pep rally thing they have before the homecoming football game this weekend. They need volunteers to help set things up and organize booths. But I’m just…every time I think I want to push myself and be more out there, these walls come up around me and I feel frozen. My anxiety starts flickering and I can’t bring myself to do things so social and out there. And I hate it because I need to be out there volunteering and participating in extra-curriculars, otherwise my med-school applications will be dry as fuck.”

 

“Baby, don’t put so much pressure on yourself.” Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn from behind as they stood in the snack food aisle. Zayn leaned back against him and felt his body relax as Liam peppered kisses to his neck and face. “You’ll get to that place when you’re ready. If you don’t want to be in a situation that’s uncomfortable for you, don’t. One day you’ll find it easier. And it takes baby steps. Besides, college lasts four years, you don’t have to be doing everything in your first year.”  
  
“I know,” Zayn said softly and fiddled with a box of cookies. “I wish I wasn’t like this though.”

 

“Like what? Intelligent, artistic, talented, creative, kind, caring, hard-working? You’re incredible my love and just because you don’t always like social situations doesn’t make you any less capable.” Liam squeezed Zayn in his arms and pressed s kiss to the side of his head.

 

“Why are you so wonderful?” Zayn turned around and leaned up to peck Liam’s lips.

 

“Comes naturally,” Liam answered with a grin and kissed him.

 

Zayn smiled and turned around to toss an assortment of snacks into the cart which made Liam snort. “Sugar is like your crack isn’t it?” Liam asked.

 

“Even better,” Zayn smiled. Liam smiled back and kissed his forehead before pushing the cart forward with one hand and taking Zayn’s hand in his other. They ended up at the meat section where Liam ordered a couple of steaks and chicken breasts. They waited for the butcher to prep and wrap them. Zayn stood in the circle of Liam’s arms, swaying side to side as he talked about his lab work. He found the work challenging but exciting and truly enjoyed it unlike other students who grumbled about it constantly.

 

“You know, I know someone who works at the HIV research centre in NYU and they hire three pre-med students as research assistants every summer. It’s quite competitive but I can get you on the list, probably even a position. It’s paid and it’ll be better than the café job. Plus you enjoy that kind of work,” Liam said.

 

Zayn looked up with wide surprised eyes. “Jaan… that’s amazing but I don’t want to feel like I only got the job through you and not because I deserve it. I don’t want to take advantage.”

 

“Zee… my love… it’s okay to take advantage of the opportunities around you sometimes especially if they’re rare. You’re extremely hard-working and intelligent and I’m sure you’d get it anyways. Don’t shy away from doing what you’re passionate about,” Liam said and stroked Zayn’s jaw.

 

“Thanks Li. But you know me… I’ll think about it.” Liam nodded and smiled. He pressed his lips to Zayn’s forehead and ran a hand down his soft hoodie, rubbing his back. They had both just left the apartment in sweats and hoodie and Zayn yawned, ready to get back into bed with Liam.

 

“Here you go sir.” The man behind the counter handed them their order and Liam thanked him as he put it into the cart. Zayn grabbed the cart to start pushing it again and Liam stepped up right behind him, his chest to Zayn’s back. He placed his hands over Zayn’s and pushed the cart along with him, making Zayn laugh.

 

“Liam…” Zayn groaned but Liam just left ticklish kisses on his neck. “Oh! Ice cream.” Zayn paused and opened the freezer, letting the chill hit him as he pulled out two different kinds of Ben and Jerry’s. Liam preferred Half Baked and Zayn loved Chunky Monkey. As he turned around to ask Liam if they should get a third one to try, Liam pressed him back against the cool freezer door and caught his lips in a surprise kiss.

 

“Liam! We’re in public!” Zayn exclaimed in a whisper.

 

“Shit!” Liam whispered back teasingly and nipped his lip. “I thought this was my bedroom.”

 

“Don’t be an ass,” Zayn groaned and smiled as Liam chuckled and kissed his nose. Zayn looked over Liam’s shoulder and saw a girl smiling at them as she put a frozen pizza into her cart. Zayn blushed and quickly ducked under Liam’s arms to dart away.

 

Zayn grabbed the cart and pushed it quickly as he ran towards the cereal aisle. He stopped in the middle when he came across Coco Pops and picked up a box to put it into his cart. Dropping it by mistake, Zayn leaned down to pick it up when the box was quickly picked up by someone. Zayn looked up and saw a boy around his age offering him the box with a smile. Zayn took it with a polite smile but the boy didn’t seem to leave. He looked a little nervous and fiddled with the box of granola in his hands.

 

“They’re a staple, aren’t they?” The guy asked with a small laugh.

 

“For some people…” Zayn said slowly.

 

“Do you umm... like them?” The boy asked nervously.

 

“Sure…” Zayn didn’t know why this person was trying to make a conversation with him in the cereal aisle. Was he bored… or maybe high?

 

“I’m Xavier,” he said and smiled widely.

 

“Hi…” Zayn replied.

 

“And you...?” Xavier asked.

 

“Zayn…” Zayn looked down at his cereal box, hoping that the stranger would leave. And where the hell was Liam?

 

“Do you live in the area?” Xavier asked.

 

“Not really. I live in an NYU dorm,” Zayn answered. “Anyways I should-”

 

“Hey, baby, you like that weird pulpy orange juice, right?” Zayn looked up in relief as Liam came up beside him and deposited a pulp free orange juice carton and an extra pulp carton into the cart.

 

“It’s not weird,” Zayn answered and saw Xavier looking at Liam with wide eyes and then at Zayn. Liam shot a quizzical look at Zayn and Xavier but no one said anything.

 

“Nice to meet you. I’ll… bye.” Xavier gave an awkward smile and bolted from the aisle.

 

“Did he seem high to you? He came up to me randomly and started asking weird questions…” Zayn murmured.

 

Liam snorted. “I think he was just into you babe. Not high.”  


“No he wasn’t- how- we don’t even know each other,” Zayn said in surprise.

 

“Yeah well he probably just saw your beautiful face and thought he’d go for it. Poor kid,” Liam chuckled.

 

“Well I’m not single,” Zayn said with a furrowed brow.

 

Liam laughed in amusement and grabbed Zayn’s face to kiss him sweetly. “No you’re not. You’re very much taken by me. But he didn’t know that. It’s not like you have a sign on your back saying ‘not single.’ Poor guy.”

 

“Huh. It’s funny how in high school no one ever noticed me or asked me out except one or two girls before I came out and then Drew. And now that I’m actually taken, all these people keep trying to ask me out,” Zayn wondered aloud.

 

“It’s this irresistible face,” Liam said fondly and pinched the end of his nose. “This face could start wars.”

 

“Stop being silly.” Zayn blushed and pushed the cart to the end of the lane.

 

“Zayn, go long.” Zayn turned around to see Liam posed to hike him a loaf of bread like it was a football. He was more than twenty feet away.

 

“No!” Zayn shrieked and covered his face with his arms instinctively. “I’m gonna miss don’t throw it!”  
  
“No you won’t,” Liam laughed.

 

“Yes, I will! You’ve played football professionally and you’re gonna throw it so fast and all proper and I’m gonna get hit in the face!” Zayn whined.

 

“You won’t baby. Here.” Liam threw it and Zayn squealed and ducked. Unfortunately, as Zayn ducked, the loaf of bread hit a stack of toilet paper and they went tumbling to the ground.

 

“Liam!” Zayn said in a shocked and worried voice as Liam just looked over in amusement. To be fair it was a small stack and no major damage had happened. Zayn fell to his knees to pick it up and a sales woman walked over with an irritated look.

 

“Sorry. I’m so sorry. My boyfriend was just playing around,” Zayn apologized.

 

“It’s fine. I can fix it,” the woman said. After Zayn insisted a few times, the woman firmly asked him to leave it and he backed away. Liam was covering his mouth to hold back laughter and Zayn shot daggers at him with his eyes.

 

“Who would think you’re a well-educated, successful businessman who runs a multimillion dollar corporation with the way you act,” Zayn scolded.

 

“You shouldn’t have ducked. It’s all your fault angel. If you had just caught it then that poor woman wouldn’t be on her knees.” Liam shook his head with a grin on his face.

 

“Batameez insaan,” Zayn muttered and strode away with the cart.

 

Liam came up behind him and hugged him tightly, pressing kisses all over his head until Zayn stopped mumbling and melted into the touch. Liam took the cart with a laughing apology and kiss to Zayn’s head, who choose to link his arm through Liam’s and walk beside him.

 

“Wait! Eggos!” Zayn darted over to the freezer and pulled out a box of Eggos waffles.

 

“Frozen waffles? Seriously, Zayn?” Liam asked with a raised brow.

 

“You can’t go wrong with Eggos!” Zayn exclaimed.

 

“They’re gross. You can make better waffles from scratch and I have an amazing waffle maker,” Liam said.

 

“Sorry that you’re too bougie to enjoy the small pleasures like us peasants,” Zayn said with a roll of his eyes. Liam grinned and shook his head.

 

“I bet you that when we go home I can make you the best waffles you’ve ever had, all from scratch,” Liam challenged.

 

“Deal. And I’ll make you my famous Eggos with whipped cream and berries and you’ll like them better,” Zayn answered with a tilt to his chin.

 

“If I win…” Liam walked over to him slowly and ran a thumb along his jaw. “I get to use those silk ties like in Barcelona and have my way with you all night long.”

 

“O-okay,” Zayn breathed shallow. “And if I win… you use those silk ties on me.”  
  
“Seriously?” Liam asked with a smirk. Zayn nodded and blushed a little which prompted Liam to kiss him lightly. “Deal.”

 

“Then can we go?” Zayn whispered.

 

“Let’s go,” Liam answered.

 

“I hope you’re ready to lose jaan,” Zayn said with a grin. Liam smiled at him as they walked up to a cash register and he wrapped an arm around Zayn’s waist to peck his forehead.

 

“To you, any day,” Liam murmured. Zayn hid his smile in Liam’s chest and stayed wrapped up in him until a voice called out ‘next.’ As they pushed their cart forward, Zayn noticed that it was the same lady who cleaned up the toilet paper. Zayn turned red with embarrassment as she gave them an unimpressed look. He slowly unloaded the groceries and she bagged them. Liam had disappeared for a second but he came back and paid with his credit card right as she finished. As the lady was printing out the receipt, Liam handed her a small bouquet of roses and paid for them as well. Zayn wondered who they were for and then Liam handed them to the woman with a charming smile and small wink.

 

“For the trouble before,” he said. The woman smiled and blushed a little but shook her head at Liam. She thanked him with a laugh and set them aside.

 

“And this is for the cutie over here.” Liam pulled another set of roses from behind his back and paid for them too. Zayn hid his grin and pink cheeks in Liam’s arm as he took the flowers. Liam kissed his head and thanked the woman with a smile who grinned back widely. Liam took Zayn’s hand and a couple of the bags, as Zayn had grabbed the others.

 

“Why does everyone you interact with instantly fall in love with you?” Zayn asked as they walked out the store.

 

“Dunno baby. Why, you jealous?” Liam teased. He pulled up their linked hands and kissed Zayn’s knuckles.

 

“Yeah. ‘Cus you’re too sexy beautiful and everybody wants a taste, that’s why… I still get jealous,” Zayn sang with a laugh and kissed Liam’s cheek before running towards Liam’s Range Rover.

 

“I turn my chin music up and I’m puffing my chest,” Liam sang as he pressed the remote to unlock his car, “I’m getting red in the face, you can call me obsessed.” Zayn laughed and set his bags into the open trunk.

 

“It’s not your fault that they hover. I mean no disrespect. It’s my right to get hellish. I still get jealous!” They both sang loudly as Liam tossed his bags into the trunk. Zayn giggled and bounded up to Liam to toss his arms around his neck.

 

“ ‘Cus you’re too sexy beautiful and everybody wants a taste, that’s why,” Liam sang more softly this time as he gazed at Zayn fondly and stroked his chin.

 

“I still get jealous!” Zayn shouted along with Liam and they dissolved into laughter.

 

Zayn smiled and leaned up to kiss Liam who gripped his waist and lifted him from the ground. Zayn laughed into the kiss as Liam spun him around. He noticed a store employee passing by them, pushing a long train of shopping carts and giving them a strange look. Zayn flushed and smiled into Liam’s neck as the latter shut the trunk and carried Zayn to the passenger seat, the boy still wrapped around him like a koala. Liam deposited him in the passenger seat with a kiss and then went around to the driver’s seat. As Liam turned the car on, he pulled out his phone to connect it to the Bluetooth but Zayn grabbed his hand.

 

“No! My turn to choose the music!” Zayn connected his own phone to the Bluetooth system in Liam’s car.

 

“Oh God, baby please don’t put that Chainsmokers song on again,” Liam groaned.

 

“So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover that I know you _CAN_ afford! Bite that tattoo on your shoulder!” Zayn sang loudly with a laugh knowing that the song annoyed Liam. Liam covered his mouth and shook his head which prompted Zayn to lick his hand.

 

“Maybe I’ll put on some Taylor Swift,” Zayn teased.

 

“I will break up with you. Literally. Right now,” Liam warned with a stern look in his direction.

 

Zayn grinned cheekily as he put on ‘Style’ by Taylor Swift and watched Liam groan. He disliked her so heavily that it amused Zayn to tease Liam by singing her songs. Zayn started dancing along to the song and singing it while Liam leaned back in his seat and stared at Zayn with a raised brow. Zayn swiftly straddled Liam and grinned at him.

 

“You got that James Dean daydream look in your eyes,” Zayn sang softly and ran his hands through Liam’s hair and smiled at him. “And I got that red lip classic thing that you like.”

 

Liam grinned and wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist to kiss along his neck. “You got that long hair slicked back, white t-shirt,” Zayn continued to sing and giggled as Liam squeezed his hips and bit his earlobe. “And I got that good girl faith and tight little skirt.”

 

Liam chuckled against his neck and Zayn couldn’t help but burst into a laugh as well, forgetting the song. Liam shook his head and kissed Zayn softly. “You’re the only person who I can tolerate playing that she-devil’s songs and not kick you out of my car.”

 

“Aww. True Love,” Zayn purred and blinked his eyes coyly at Liam.

 

“You’re unreal,” Liam laughed and kissed his lips.

 

“Let’s go home babe we have a waffles bake off pending,” Zayn said and dropped back into his seat.

 

“Where I win and you spend all night tied up under me?” Liam teased but his eyes were dark.

 

“You mean where _I_ win and spend all night tied up under you?” Zayn whispered back.

 

“Mmm. I like the sound of that.” Liam leaned forward and kissed him, nipping his lower lip. “Now baby... for the love of God… change this fucking song.”

 

Zayn laughed and decided to stop torturing Liam by changing the song. He put his feet up on the dashboard and smiled out the window in anticipation of the night that would be filled with waffles and silk ties.

 

 

 

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> p.s. lemme know if you wanna see how the rest of their night turned out and who won the waffle bet and i might write it ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too bad! Feel free to leave any comments, or if you wanna ask any questions about this upcoming fic feel free to drop by my tumblr or twitter :)
> 
> Tumblr: http://zaynsbambieyes.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter: @cartierandroses
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
